


Borsucza miłość

by partofforever (edvic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Hufflepuff, M/M, The Perks of Being Able To Ship Tom With Basically Anyone
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: Są trzy rzeczy, które należy wiedzieć o Puchonach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Miniatura napisana w ramach The Perks of Pairing Challange. Moim „wybranym" bohaterem był Tom, wylosowanym – Alastor Moody. JKR nie ogłosiła oficjalnie, w jakim domu (ani kiedy) był Szalonooki, zanim stał się szalony (nie tłumaczy też dokładnie, dlaczego właściwie tak skończył), dlatego postanowiłam wypełnić tę lukę własnymi pomysłami.

Puchoni znajdują różne rzeczy. Potrafią patrzeć i widzieć, gdy inni pozostają ślepi. Czyż to nie jeden z pierwszych Puchonów znalazł przypadkiem ukrytą starannie kuchnię w drodze do pokoju wspólnego? A ponieważ Puchoni zawsze chętnie dzielili się wiedzą, informowanie pierwszorocznych o tajnym przejściu za obrazem z misą owoców stało się swego rodzaju tradycją.

Puchoni znajdują też inne rzeczy - rzeczy, które są naprawdę niewidzialne: dobroć, gdzie pozornie jej nie ma; ciepło, gdy jest zbyt zimno, by przetrwać; miłość, gdzie rządzą tylko ciemności.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle rozmawiasz z tym czubkiem? - rzucił zrzędliwie Abraxas Malfoy podczas śniadania. Mieli po czternaście lat i marzyli o nowym świecie. - Ktoś może pomyśleć, że jesteście przyjaciółmi.

 _A co w tym złego?_ , chciał zapytać Tom Riddle, ale wiedział, że mądrzej było milczeć. Ślizgoni nie znosili słabości.

...

Puchoni są mili. Działają, a dopiero potem myślą.

Właśnie dlatego uczeń drugiej klasy, Alastor Moody, zatrzymał się nad czymś, co wyglądało na ożywioną stertę szkolnych szat siedzącą w najciemniejszym kącie długiego korytarza i zapytał grzecznie:

\- Masz ochotę na herbatę? Kuchnia jest tuż za rogiem.

\- Kuchnia? - Wyglądało na to, że szaty potrafiły mówić; brzmiały nieco płaczliwie.

Alastor uśmiechnął się lekko. Herbata i biszkopty; nie istniał problem, którego nie potrafiłyby rozwiązać.

...

\- Pytałeś już Dippeta o pracę?

\- Zapytam – stwierdził słabo Tom Riddle; z każdym dniem wydawał się coraz bledszy. Promienie popołudniowego słońca świeciły jasno, tworząc złotą aureolę wokół głowy Moody'ego. - A ty?

\- Ojciec chce, żebym pracował w Ministerstwie – odpowiedział Alastor, patrząc na ciche jezioro. Po drugiej stronie kilkoro uczniów grało w quidditcha. - W Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. Nie chce, żebym został aurorem. Twierdzi, że jestem zbyt _wątły_.

Przez jakiś czas milczeli; Moody oparł głowę na ramieniu Toma. Wydawało się, że to lato nigdy się nie skończy; tylko kilka leniwych dni dzieliło ich od ukończenia szkoły.

\- Co będzie dalej? Z nami? - zapytał w końcu Puchon. Miał wrażenie, że to pytanie wisiało w powietrzu od miesięcy.

\- Nie... Nie wiem. - Tom Riddle odwrócił wzrok. Coś się w nim zmieniło, choć tylko prawdziwy Puchon mógł dostrzec tę zmianę.

\- Słyszałem, o czym rozmawiałeś w zeszłym tygodniu z Averym. - W głosie Moody'ego dała się słyszeć nuta nagany.

\- Nie powinieneś wierzyć we wszystko, co słyszysz - Tom uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, całując go delikatnie.

Słońce zachodziło; zimny wiatr sprawił, że Alastora przeszył dreszcz.

...

Puchoni są lojalni. Wobec rodziny, swoich przekonań... wobec przyjaciół.

\- Czy są jakieś inne powody? Twój ojciec nie będzie zachwycony. - Starsza czarownica, sekretarka w Biurze Aurorów, spojrzała na niego ze zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy. - Oczywiście nie będziemy narzekać... Jesteś po prostu trochę młody jak na aurora.

Coś w spojrzeniu Puchona nagle ją zmroziło; emocje, o których istnieniu nie miała do tej pory pojęcia, buzowały w niskim czarodzieju.

\- Jest ktoś, kogo muszę uratować - odpowiedział chłopak, zaciskając pięści. - I ktoś, kogo muszę zabić.


End file.
